


Lord of the Manor

by Revy679



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: What happens when the Lord of the Manor comes home early? #SmexyAlert





	Lord of the Manor

*I do not own Inuyasha*

**If anything resembles any other story or real life person it was not intentional and is merely coincidental**

WARNING: Please be aware smut is ahead!

If you don't care for this sort of Fanfic I implore you not to read it.   
This is rated MA/Explicit for a reason.

Going ALLL the way Inu/Kag style *Lemony Goodness Ahead*

 

Takahashi Manor was a sprawling 30 room estate with an indoor and outdoor pool, tennis court, helicopter pad and a massive garden with walking trails. The Takahashi Family came from old money and that was apparent in every lavishly appointed room right down to the mini marble carved accents meticulously placed throughout the Manor.

 

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror not sure what to think. She was in her maid's uniform and it had clearly shrunk in the wash. Her skirt was too short showing her thigh-high stockings. Her boobs looked as if they were about to pop out of her top and the overall uniform hugged her body like a second skin. She was glad no one else was in the house today or they would have got the wrong idea entirely. Looking down she noticed she had left finger prints on the marble table in front of the mirror so she started to rub the smudges off. Before long she was bending over cleaning the whole table so engrossed in it she didn't even hear the door open.

 

"Last time I checked, that's not the regular uniform." A masculine and powerful voice. Kagome froze. She jumped up and then bowed. "Mr. Takahashi I didn't realize you'd be home so soon today. I apologize for my state of dress. My uniform shrunk in the wash. It won't happen again you have my word Mr. Takahashi" By the time she was finished speaking Inuyasha was towering in front of her with a predatory look on his face. His amber eyes flashed with desire and it lit a flame deep inside of her. "I'm not entirely opposed to this look...on you." He was wearing a custom tailored suit that fit him like a glove and just barely concealed his rippling muscles underneath. His scent was intoxicating like she'd just had too much of a heady wine, so by the time she'd registered what he'd said it was too late.

 

"His arms had already wrapped around her tiny frame and his mouth was claiming hers. He was nipping on her bottom lip asking for entrance when she froze, and pulled away.

"Mr. Takahashi! You are my boss! We can't!"

 

He smirked and as she attempted to remove herself from his arms, he started kissing her neck. Instantly her knees went weak and she knew she couldn't fight her attraction for him any longer. She grabbed his face and started kissing him fiercely as he enthusiastically reciprocated.

 

Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as if he were a life line. His hands traveled down her back then grabbed her ass hoisting up onto the marble table she'd just cleaned moments before. When they broke for air he went to nibble on her ear trailing kisses down her neck and then to her heaving bosom. With a possessive growl he ripped her shirt open and she let it fall to the floor. Much to his surprise and delight she had no bra on. Her nipples were hard and begging for attention and he was all too happy to oblige. He immediately cupped the right breast and took the left in his mouth and Kagome moaned with delight at the feeling of him lavishing her with his undivided attention. He switched breasts and then started fondling both breasts as he demanded her mouth again. Being the ever impatient demon that he was, he sliced her skirt up the middle and ripped it off leaving her in just her heels, thigh-highs and thong.

 

Her hands pushed his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. She needed to feel more of him, there was a fire inside her that only he could put out. Once his shirt was off and forgotten on the floor, she started kissing his perfectly sculpted chest. As her hands traveled downward they finally reached their destination. She quickly unbuckled his belt, undid his pants and pushed them down. It was her turn to be surprised since he wasn't wearing any underwear. His massive erection sprung forth making Kagome moan loudly with unbridled need. He smirked kicking his pants off his ankles, picked her up and gently placed her on the floor. His hands moved slowly up her legs and she spread them wider as he moved further upward. Once he arrived, he placed kisses on her inner thighs next to her heat. She squirmed and moaned with desire. She was so ready for him, just her scent was making him drunk and his demon was rattling his cage. But he was determined to hold out a little longer. He wanted to play with his little vixen just a bit more. He licked her cloth covered core receiving a strangled and throaty moan from her. Then he ripped her thong off slipping a finger inside her and then a second finger while licking her pearl. Before long she was begging "Please, please Mr. Takahashi don't tease me anymore!"

 

He removed his fingers licking then clean and just as he was about to move to position himself over her, she pushed him onto the floor. She grabbed him and impaled herself, letting out a moan of relief, as she sank slowly down taking all of him. He was stunned by her boldness but more than fine with the result.

 

He watched her breasts bounce and move to the beat of a silent drum as she moved up and down on him. He allowed her to use him since he rather enjoyed watching her pleasure herself.

 

"Do you like your Master's big hard cock?" When she didn't answer, he grabbed her hips to stop her ministrations, quickly turning them over so he was on top. He took particular delight in the tortured whimper that escaped her lips when he slowly slid out of her. He then flipped her over positioning her on all fours and quickly sheathed himself back inside her. 

"Yeeeessss!" Kagome screamed! 

"Say it!" 

"Say it woman!" 

"Yeeess, I love my master's big hard cock!" She screamed!

"Who am I?" He demanded. 

Kagome was in such a euphoric state that she barely registered what he was saying. 

"SAY IT!" He roared! 

You are Lo-rd of the Man-or! You are my mas-ter! You o-wn my bo-dy!" She screamed! He was pumping into her so fast it came out in broken words. 

"Who's pussy is it?!" 

"Yo-urs and yo-urs alo-ne mas-ter!" She screamed! 

Slowing down his breakneck pace, he bent over nipping her ear and whispered..."Don't ever forget that!" He smacked her ass, just to further make his point. Kagome moaned in tortured pleasure, her body begging for release. He raised back up, bringing her up with him, her back was flush up against his chest. He continued his demon pace again, relentlessly pounding into her as she cried out in ecstasy! To push her over the edge he started manipulating her bundle of nerves and her whole body shook desperately for release. Just when she was about to break, he further staked his claim by biting her neck. With that she gave a silent scream. Her inner walls clamped down on him bathing his cock in her nectar. He roared her name as she milked him and he spilled his seed into her womb. Both mouthing incoherent words as they collapsed in exhausted euphoria.

 

They laid there in each others arms, still on the floor, catching their breath, basking in the afterglow. 

Mr. Takahashi, do you think we're pregnant this time?" Kagome asked. 

"I don't know Mrs. Takahashi, but I sure as hell had fun trying in this latest roll play game.

 

"Kagome kissed her husband and giggled as she got up and started walking away. Inuyasha started to protest as she stopped, turned and said "race ya to the shower!" Inuyasha quickly got up and ran after his wife.

 

The End!

 

Whew! Did you like that little twist at the end? Hehe! I just love Kag/Inu pairings they have so much fire in there personalities.

Thank you for R&R hope you enjoyed.


End file.
